A polishing composition containing a water-soluble polymer is used for polishing a substrate such as a silicon substrate. The water-soluble polymer functions to enhance the wettability of the substrate surface. This reduces residual foreign matter on the substrate surface. Patent Document 1 discloses a polishing composition containing a water-soluble polymer or the like that increases the polishing speed and reduces the haze level.